Force of Love
by Neo the dual keyblade wielder
Summary: THIS IS A CHAPTER FIC THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN N X BLACK/HILBERT/TOUYA THIS YAOI! don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Force of a love

Neo: Now all of you are thinking why I made an isshushipping because i have to update my other fics

Galacia: Well, you should.

Neo: Hey I just created you, you know!

Galacia: Yeah you should update your profile then.

Neo: Shit!*Returns* their your profile is up Galacia or Celestia.

Galacia: Celestia is my name I chosen for myself.

Neo: Anywho, on to the fic.

Disclaimer: Um i'mm going to do a walkthrough on youtube but it might not be this year because i don't have DS and well if did own Black or White I would make sure with my life that N wasn't neglected and that N and Touya would be married. For people who like this, picture it. A massive wedding with Touya as the bride, and Natural as the groom and them getting married together...with Touya in a bride's outfit.

Touya was walking through the very large castle that belonged to the green haired young man, N. Touya was kind of in love with the young king of team Plasma even though he shouldn't be. Touya had been training in the castle getting ready for the final battle with N. As he got closer to the top, there was a room that really surprised him. It looked like a toy room, hell it was a toy room! Touya was really confused by why N had a toy room in his really large castle. The brunette was really surprised as he came into the playroom. There were a lot of toys and knick knacs.

Touya had put his pokemon back in their poke balls and walked in, the playroom door instantly closed shocking the hell out of the thirteen year old trainer. He saw a door to another part of the room. When Touya got inside what he saw kind of shocked him. It was red and velvet sheeted circle shaped bed that looked for more than just sleeping on it. The brunette was wondering why the hell does N have a fricking love bed!

"I've been waiting for you, Touya." A deep voice with a hint of lust said as they crept from the shadows. It was N. Touya noticed he wasn't wearing his jacket, and the only shirt wear he had on him was a black colored tank top that showed off his physique, which Touya had to say was very impressive. "W-what are you doing here, N?" The brunette said stuttering and became embarassed about and shivered as a cold smirk crept up onto N's face. "Well, this is my room after all, why wouldn't I be in here." The green haired young man said to the trembling 13 year old. "I wanted to do **this** for a long, long time ever since I've met you, Touya." The king of Team Plasma said to the surprised brunette, who was very confused. _'What's N talking about?__'_ Touya questioned in his mind struggling to find an answer.

Touya was suddenly caught off guard when N put his finger on the tip of the brunette's neck and dropped down too kiss him. Touya was shocked out of his mind and after awhile he pushed the green haired king off him and tried to run for the door but somehow, N was faster than him and grabbed Touya by the wrist and started to unzip the brunette's light blue jacket, and tossed it aside like trash. Touya was trying to make the green haired male stop his actions but N forced Touya back down on the bed and stayed really silent.

As soon as N got Touya's pants off the boy he started to lift up the brunette's black shirt and started to lick one of his nipples. "AAh!" Touya was starting to moan and became aware of what he just did, lowering his head in shame from liking his enemy so. N was just smiling at the work he was doing to the brunette, he really wanted to do this even if he had obtain Touya by force, if he had to. N was starting to lick a nipple and it became harden and standing straight. The brunette who was being tormented was trying to hold back any pleasurabe sounds coming from his mouth. "You know Touya, you can let it all out if you want. There's no one else in this room but us." N whispered to the brunette, making shiver like a cold chill went up his spine.

Touya was pulled on top of N's waist so that they were grinding. Touya had one of his closed from the pleasure being way too much for him to handle. N was grunting about something else. Touya was very afraid of what might happen because he wasn't ready for this type activity yet. Now, he's being forced into having sex with N. This was to embarrassing for Touya, and he hoped Touko didn't run up here to follow him and then she'll see this. And possibly kill N.

N was on the other hand, not caring if anyone did see them at this point since he was madly in love with the brunette. He would do anything for Touya, and he meant every last word of what he'd just said. He would do anything for Touya. He just had to do this, though bcause he wanted Touya for so long and kept having dreams about him ever since he's met him. He kept having these dreams of Touya under him, moaning for him to harder, and he would see himself thrusting into him and then he'll see Touya moaning for even more and then he would turn him around on his back and go frickin crazy inside his tight entrance. Everytime he reached climax in his dream, N would wake up in his bed and would be really sweaty and suddenly notice that his sheets were messy, for obvious reason. The green haired young man was currently having the dreams every day, and they were getting more and more vivid each dream.

N would go to talk to his sister,Galacia who would prefer to be called Celestia, who was visiting regions and defeating gym leaders and is actually close to her goal. The green haired female would tell her brother that he needed too tell Touya his feelings but it was hard to do when he keeps having sex dreams about the cute brunette. N would try and tell Touya how he feels but once he looks at the brunette, those images of Touya on his member riding the hell out of it and coming right on his chest would come into his dirty mind. That's why he didn't look at Touya directly in Nimbasa city on the Ferris Wheel when he had asked for him to do that.

Touya was on the bed, really flustered at the fact that N, who was suppose to be his enemy and the whom he was suppose to defeat, was sexually doing things to him and not playing about this one single bit! He was so scared on how far N would go about this because he was only 13! He shouldn't even be having sex until he's about 17 or 21. The brunette had little drops of crystal water were forming under the boy's eyes as the green haired male started to nlick his really hard member(I did mention that Touya was in love with N at the beginning of the chapter.) and that caused Touya to moan really high pitched and it was really really making him flush hard on his face. "N, please stop playing with me!" Touya screamed and basically half moaned to N, who at that stopped his actions knowing he should tell Touya he loved him so much before doing this(Because even if Touya told him he didn't love him, N would probably not have enough control to stop himself from judt fucking the pre-teenaged brunette into the fricking bed right there and right now) to the brunette because he needed to know if the boy loved him back and if he does, he'll proceed with his activity on Touya so at least then the green haired young man know that the brunette is liking this on the inside, even though he's saying he doesn't want it on the outside.

The green haired male started to sit the brunette on his lap, though that was hard to do with his erect cock in his boxers. "Touya, I don't know how to say **this**...Kind of thing to someone...Like you so here I'm just going to say it to you," N began saying to blushing brunette, who was the only one of the two noticing his bare ass was grinding against the green haired male's clothed hard on, which was causing him to feel a bit uncomfortable _and_ giving him dirty thoughts of what N might do to him with that big piece of flesh confined in his boxers._ 'No Touya! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Don't think of N that way. He wouldn't like you like that anyway, maybe have a crush on you shortly but that's not love!' _Touya said to himself in his head before looking back at the green haired young man's face so he could continue what he was going to say. "As I was going to say, I'm going to tell you something that's been fricking killing me ever since we were on the Nimbasa City Ferris Wheel...I love you, Touya!" N had finally confessed after a quiet silence.

Touya was staring with wide dark brown innocent eyes. He didn't know that the green haired male liked him the same way he liked him. "So...Do you like me the same way?" N had asked the brunette curiously and he was secretly hoping the that the younger boy did bcause he was totally in love with the brunette and if he was literally rejected he would go insane and also would be broken internally. When N had the courage to open his eyes he saw that Touya was blushing very deeply and looking away from him, and really had a look of relief on his face later. "N...I-I...W-well wh-what I-I'm t-trying t-to say i-is that I...I l-love yo-you too," Touya had confessed with difficulty with all of his stuttering on mostly all of his words from the shock of discovering that N loves him the same way. N suddenly smirked and leaned down to Touya's ear and Touya felt the older man's cold breath on his ear as he heard the green haired young man whisper something that made every part of his body shiver. "Good, since you love then you won't mind if I fuck you senseless on this bed right now. So, what's what I'm going to be continuing." N said with a lust filled tone and then started to stroke Touya's softened member and also began to suck on Touya's neck, causing the boy to groan in pleasure.

The brown haired boy was trying to unsuccessfully push N off him. Touya was already hard again and N was nipping his neck which was starting to hurt his neck but right now the only feeling he was feeling he was experiencing at the moment. N was loving every reaction he was getting from the brunette, who was moaning louder each and every time he nipped his neck. N let go of Touya's harden member and stopped suckling on his neck, much to the brunette's disappointment, and then started to lick the piece of flesh that was standing upright. The green haired male grinned when the young brunette was trying to hold back his moans of pleasure, well being the evil green haired young man he is, N was going to have to fix that situation. N kept licking and licking until finally Touya let out a really pitched moan, seriously the sound was like a little girl sound._ 'Wow, I have to say, that was really girlish.' _N said to himself referencing the moan Touya had just let out of his delicious mouth.N then started suck the hard piece of flesh, taking all of it at once and started to bob his head slowly up and down. Touya was reveling in pleasure while N was bobbing up and down his member making him build up closer to his climax the brunette was wanting for so long.

The green haired male started to bob faster on the stiff erection causing Touya to moan like a bitch. "Oh! Aah! Yeah, suck me faster N!" Touya scraemed in pleasure. The brunette's mind was completely thrown away as the older male started to suck on his cock harder. "AAAh! N!" Touya was moaning as the greened haired young man kept sucking his hard cock, taking the whole cock in his mouth each and every time. Touya was having a hard time holding on to his appending climax. 'Oh! N, I'm so close! I'm going to co-AAAAAAAGH!" Touya cried out as he came in the greened haired young man's mouth, who gulped it all down willingly without a single bit dropping out of his mouth. Touya was panting for breath from aftermath of his hard climax and N was smirking at the brunette before he turned the tired boy around, who instantly got on all fours on reflex from the sudden movement.

N thrusted two fingers into Touya and started to svissor them in and out. Touya yelped in pain before closing his mouth on force to adjust to the fingers. N was currently searching the tight entrance. "Come on you stupid..." N muttered until he heard Touya moan really loudly. "Oh! N keep hitting that spot! Please!" The brunette cried out in pleasure filled voice. The green haired male started to stretch out the brunette, who was spreading his legs and arching his back to get a better angle so N would keep hitting that spot that made him feel miles of pleasure. After hitting the spot numerous amounts of times, he took out his two fingers much to Touya's frustration. The green haired young man took out his big thick erection from his green boxers, and thrusted the whole thing in by force and started to grunt at the major tightness of the brunette's ass. Touya was in a bit of pain but got you used to it quickly, thanks to N preparing him so much.

N started to thrust quickly, knowing that the brunette would ask for it hard and fast. N was almost to his climax after about 15 straight minutes of fucking the brunette's ass senseless like a crazy person. Touya was a moaning mess and was just about to come in the green haired young man's large hands that were currently stroking his cock to his second climax he was so close that he was leaking pre-cum on velvet bed. N started to rub the brunette's leaking member faster and faster. "Ah! N Stop! I'm going to come!" Touya cried at the green haired young man who simply just smirked at the brunette, who was writhing as he pounded his tight entrance with no exact stop. "That's okay...Go ahead and come right in my hand, you don't need to hold back." N softly said to the brunette who was pushing back against N's thrust making him scream in absolute pleasure from the green haired young man hitting his prostate with max power and accuracy, meaning he wasn't missing one bit on hitting the sweet bundle of nerves. The green haired young man started to tighten the grip on Touya's hip as the younger boy started to tighten around his large intrusion. Touya moaned really loudly and N felt a liquid run down his hand and let go of the boy's member and grabbed the brunette's hips tighter and started to go wild and pound the brunette's prostate with no mercy whatsoever causing the brunette to open his eyes really wide and his mouth gaping open as the green haired male's pounds of pleasure kept hitting his prostate.

Touya was a moaning mess still, and N was pounding into the deep, tight entrance mercilessly hitting the younger's prostate until the brunette couldn't even feel his legs at that point. All Touya felt was the feeling of pleasure coming from the sweet bundle of nerves getting striked by N's large cock. N was finally building up his climax and started to pound into Touya's entrance so hard that the bed was hitting the wall of the room that they were in. N was was groaning and grunting at how tight the young pre-teen was squeezing his cock and getting even tighter, if that was possible. N wasn't going to stop until he filled the brunette with his fluids, and he was done claiming him as his own. N really loved Touya, who finally had enough energy to push back on the green haired young man's pistoning portrusion and to tighten his inner walls more to push the King's climax to the edge. N finally reached his climax, and started to slow down his thrust significantly but increased the power of his thrust making the brunette cry out even more. "Touyaaaaa," N grumbled as he continued to thrust while he came inside Touya's arse and finally stopped, making sure there wasn't enough space to let his cum leak out of the brunette's entrance because he wanted his fluids to stay inside of Touya and that would tell him that he's the brunette's boyfriend and that he was his. N and Touya both fell to sleep as they collapsed on the bed.

Neo: There chapter 1 is finally done for pete's sake

Galacia: Why am I only mentioned in this chappie!

Neo: Don't worry Celestia, you'll make your prime debut in the second chapter as long as we get reviews.

Galacia: Read and Review Pople please I want to make my debut on the next chapter people


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 N Needs to Forgive

Neo: Galacia youre going to make your debut.

Galacia: Yes!

N: Why are you even making this fic have another chapter i

Galacia: *Hugs N* Oh you just don't want to see me after a long time!

Touya: Celestia, you're choking to near death.

Neo: Well, you're going to be embarassed anyway, since you were both raised by pokemon. On to the fic.

"Well, too bad I'm going to visit my brother in Unova, so bye!" A green haired girl with bright yellow eyes said to her cell phone hanging it up, as she was reaching the Unova region. "N, look out because big sister Celestia's coming to stay." The green haired girl shouted with a lot of pep in her voice, making a lot of the old people adore her for her young attitude and freshness of her hair and other things that made someone look very young. "Ooooh, Wilbur remember when we were pokeman trainers, and we were so young and alive like that." An old woman said looking at the green haired girl who was pumping her fist in the air with much excitement. "Oh honey, don't you know that she said that she's only going to visit her brother in Unover region. That doesn't mean she's a pokemon trainer." Wilbur said to his wife with mock in his tone. "I can't wait to show him my female Riolu!" The pokemon trainer shouted excited at the edge of the yaht as a female pink colored Riolu came out of it's pokeball. "I hope he's happy to see me!" The Riolu said giggling as she got on her trainer's shoulder.

Meanwhile with Touya and N...

N was standing next to his father, who was just defeated by Touya after the old man challenged him to a battle. "This is impossible! I shouldn't have been defeated by the likes of you!" Ghetsis said in anger. Ghetsis was then being held by Alder and Cheren. "Sorry, but you are under arrest. You're going to jail." Cheren said putting the hand cuffs on the old man. "Oh I forgot to mention father!" N started to say. "I'm gay. Bye!" N said to the old man who looked like he had a stroke, as he was tooken to jail.

"Well, Touya this is good by-mm," N said before being interrupted by Touya's kiss.

"No, please stay with me, N." The brunette said to the green haired young man. N started to kiss back and licked Touya's bottom lip, making the brunette open up his mouth for the green haired male to continue.

"Well looks like I found you with a boyfriend, finally N," A female voice said that N remembered making him shudder.

"Oh no." The green haired young man muttered to himself.

"Heeelllllllloooooooo, little brother N, how's it been!" The green haired girl said riding a weird rainbow-like pokemon(AKA Ho-oh) and dropped off of it landing perfectly on her feet. "Hi Natural! I came back to see how you were doing and it looks like the Pokemon Liberation plan failed, huh." The strange girl had said, making a sad face at the destroyed castle.

"OH hello Galacia-" N said before his older sister yelled at him.

"I told you! Call me Celestia! Got that N!" Galacia said with fervor and frustration. The green haired girl was always wanting to have a different name than "Galacia" so she wanted people to call her Celestia because it had a good ring to it. Celestia was an awesome name for Galacia because it had her favorite word in it, Celestic. Celestia

"Alright already." N sighed at his hyper sister. Touya was confused about the whole thing about N having a sister. He's never heard of N talking about having a sister making him really surprised at her first appearance towards him. The brunette just stayed quit to see what the other green haired person wants. The girl named Celestia suddenly looked his way, making Touya jump at the suddenness of her stare towards him.

"Oh and you must be the one who won my brother's heart, miss Touya." Celestia said to Touya making him blush in anger and was really about to slap the yellow eyed girl. "Relax, I know that you're a boy but you looked like a girl so sorry about that mistake, Touya-Chan." Celestia giggled. This caused the brunette to blush even harder in embarassment from falling for her stupid trick. "Well, anyway I came here because I wanted to see how you were doing and because I got kicked out of Hoenn region." Celestia said rubbing her head and laughing nervously.

"Okay, Celestia um you can go back now." N said very frightened of his sister while shooing her away, but this only made the girl smirk and then Celestia grabbed Touya from N to make him hop on her Ho-oh. N sighed and just got on the rainbow pokemon. Ho-oh made a sound out of it's mouth and Celestia responded with a nod, surprising N because she hasn't lost her ability to talk to the pokemon.

"Surprised huh? Oh and Ho-oh asked why you were kissing a young boy? Also, he wanted to know if you were taking advantage of him?" Celestia asked for her pokemon, making her younger brother blush like crazy. Then on cue, Riolu came out of her pokeball shocking Touya, who never saw a pink Riolu before. He was so shocked that he almost fell off the large rainbow pokemon, but was caught by Riolu who had the brunette's ankle in it's tiny palm. "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce you two to Riolu!" The older girl said with enthuiasm in her voice. "Riolu is the only pokemon I kept from Sinnoh when I was traveling around the different Regions, and as you can see I've brung a couple of different types of pokemon from all of the regions." Celestia said to the brunette making him shocked at the ver rare pokemon that was still grabbing his leg so he won't fall to his appending doom that would be the end of the brunette's young 13 year old life. Touya looked back at the castle which was crumbling down to ground, makking Touya gulp in fright and it made him really thank Celestia for coming to their rescue them from death.

"I'm Riolu, what's you're name?" Riolu didn't say telepathically, but physically with it's mouth in a really girly voice with a shy tone, after it pulled Touya back on the Ho-oh. This made the brunette scream out of surprise because...Pokemon can't talk. "What's wrong? D-did I frighten you? I-I'm s-sor-sorry! Waah!" The pink Riolu started cry as she ran back to Celestia and hid in her jacket.

"Um, did I do something wrong?" Touya questioned and was confused about the pokemon's quick sadness. Celestia sighed and just told the brunette to ignore the Pokemon's quick shyness. Touya was really, really confused at the response he got from the green haired girl.

"Alright, next stop Nuvema Town!" Celestia shouted. They were onward toward N's hometown and secretly, Celestia was going to make N visit Touya's family whether he wanted to or not._ 'This is going to be a fun visit! Even if little brother, N doesn't want to go and visit his boyfriend's parents, I'll make him visit. Mwahahaha!'_ Celestia thought evilly to herself.

Neo: There i'm done with this chapter.

Celestia: Thank you thank you thank you!

N: I'm frightened of what might happen in the next chapter.

Touya: How could anyone think I'm a girl!

Neo: Weellll...

Touya: I hate you guys! I hate this! And I know one of you is thinking of me in a dress right now!

Celestia: *Whistling very nervously*

Neo: Good Idea for the next chapter, Touya.

Touya: You wouldn't dare do that you aweful writer!*Seething with anger glaring at me*

Neo: You bet I would cutie pie.*Smirking evilly*

Celestia: No fighting people!

N: I think they're not even listening to you, sis.

Neo: Hurry up and review for the next chapter, when N meets Touya's mother for the very first time. Won't that be cute! Touya's mother embarassing the hell out of him with baby pictures and what not!*Dodges when Touya tries to tackle me down*

Touya: Don't write about that! That's embarassing!*Blushing in anger not wanting N to see the pictures.

N: I won't laugh...If they are not funny. *Whispers to himself*

Neo: I'm going to write the chapter anyway Touya and besides you can't beat me in a battle with Pokemon. My Lopunny and Empoleon will dominate your pokemon to their knees so you shouldn't try to start a fight.

Touya: *Takes out a pokeball* Do you want a bet?

Neo: Read and review as I take out Touya's Pokemon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Visit to Nuvema Town

Neo: So I just beat Touya's pokemon

Touya: *glum* I lost...how could I lose.

N: Um don't you think you were to harsh on him.

Celestia: N, he provoked him last chapter and dared him to a pokemon challenge so your boyfriend did ask for it.

Neo: Correct.

N: Hey, he's not actually my boyfriend! Only for this thing!

Celestia: Shut up~! You know like Touya-Chan!

Touya: Stop calling me that you...you...stupid bitch!

Celestia: wHAT DID YOU CALL ME!

Touya: I said...Nothing.

Celestia: You're not getting off the hook you little shrimp I'm going to kill you!

Neo: Well, this is bad. On to the fic.

Celestia and the other two were still traveling around looking for Nuvema Town. But it was too small to see where it was on the map. When they finally saw the town, it had already been midnight but luckily Touya's mom was still up for some reason.

"About now I should warn you Touya, that we both are going to visit you're parents." Celestia said wearing a smile with a hint of mischeif on her face as Touya finally got what she meant by "we." Touyawas gesturing for the two of them not to visit his mother who would just try to impress them and ultimately end up embarrassing him with many things because he has done many stupid things and his mother took pictures of him every time, he's done cross dressing, stupid outfits, playing pretend, etc. "Oh no! We aren't canceling this because I've made reservations with your mother via cross transciever." Celestia said answering the gesture with the shake of the head.

N was not in the mood to visit Touya's parent because he didn't know how to act around humans. Hell, he and his fucking sister were raised by** pokemon** for pete's sake. Celestia was the only one who knew people manners anyway. He on the other hand was not lucky to know about human interaction much so he would embarrass Touya by acting like a dumb moron of himself in front of other people because I'm limited when it came to people talk except when it came to the pokemon liberation. I don't even know if people from Nuvema know about the pokemon liberation.

Celestia's other pokemon came out and it was unbelievable. It was a Gallade and Riolu was on top of the pokemon, causing the Gallade to smile happily. All of sudden, all of her pokemon came out of balls(That sounded sooooo~ wrong what I just typed but it had to be done. Wake Up call mother fuckers) and were really strong pokemon. "These are Celebi, Arceus, and Victini, who was supposed to be in this region. They are my other pokemon and I should tell you I have more pokemon in my PC." Celestia said to the two who stared in amazement at her pokemon. Touya was admiring the pokemon because of their unique rarity. It's not always that you get to see many pokemon from different regions and see a trainer who was raised by pokemon have and train different pokemon from different regions. "Yeah N, the majority of these pokemon are legendary pokemon." Celestia said calmly while snuggling her Celebi.

Celebi was flying around Touya and used the move Minimize to shrink its size. It got on top of the brunette hat making the the brunette confused at what the obvious grass pokemon was doing. "Um, what's Celebi doing on my hat, Celestia?" Toua asked the green haired girl who stared at him and Celebi with her bright yellow eyes before realizing her mistake. "Oh my god! I forgot to take my Celebi to pokemon hospital!" The green haired girl shouted shocked at how forgetful she was of her pokemon. The shock and sadness made her really upset.

N snapped out of his deep thinking and went to comfort his crying sister, who was really, really crying a lot of tears out of her eyes. So much she might dehydrate from the loss of water in her body. The green haired boy was trying to comfort her but to no such luck. "Come on Celestia stop crying! Please! I'll be your slave!" N said pleadingly. At that Celestia brightened up and smirked at her younger brother, who realized what he just did. "Oh crap! Why did I just say that out loud!" N said scared of what his sister will do to him.

Touya was currently laughing his ass off when he felt Ho-oh land, making him hit his head on the ground from falling off the legendary pokemon for the second time today. "Ow! My head!" The brunette said while getting up and rubbing the big bump on his head. Touya was hoping through the time riding the rainbow pokemon and from the talking with his boyfriend. "Alright now lets go see Touya-Chan's mother, little brother!" Celestia said with a lot of pep in her voice. This made N and Touya both face fault making the older girl look at them with confused eyes.

Touya's POV

I wanted to kill myself so bad. As we were walking toward my house or appending doom as they got to his door. "Hi mom I'm home!" said with a sigh only to be hugged tightly in a bear hug. "Oh Touya darling! I've missed you my lovable pooky bear!" Seruka(this is the name I'm giving her because she's going to be a funny character), My mother, said with loving tone. "Mom! Stop calling me that ridiculous name! Please, because I've got two people over and they are right behind me!" The brunette said as his mother still kept snuggling him. Celestia was snickering now that she knew one of the secrets I have hidden. "Hello, Seruka I'm Celestia Harmonia. I'm the one who called you! Remember?" The green haired girl said to the peppy older woman who just hugged her.

N came in quietly because he was really shy. "Mom. This is my uh boyfriend." I said with nervousness in my voice. "Ooooh! My boy finally got a good boyfriend! I knew he would find someone who liked him the way he is!" Seruka squealed in delight looking at my boyfriend. "Ooooh, and he has green hair! I never seen anyone with a natural hair color like that. Oh, Pooky Bear you always get the lucky finds! So, what's this lucky fellow's name." My cheery and somewhat psycho mother asked me using her famous puppy dog eyes trick. I had no choice but to give in because knowing that N won't say anything so he won't embarrass me.

"Well, as weirdly as it sounds mom, his name is N which I found out from Celestia is short for Natural." I merely responded to my curious mother. "Oh! Well, it's good to meet you Natural Harmonia Gropius. Wow, that's a mouthful just say your whole name. No wonder you changed your name to N." Mom said to my still shy boyfriend. When my mom hugged him I didn't know what they were talking about but N started to blush and shake his hands in denial. "No, no, no I haven't touched your son like that yet, why would you ask such a question of me?" N started to ramble and blushed even more.

My mother must have asked if we did anything sexual which we totally did but I won't tell her that in about a thousand years. N was scared tat his rambling made him even weirder to my family. Speaking of which, where the hell is Touko! "Hah, you expect me to just believe that you haven't gone all the way already. I know my son because he would take things really far. Right dear? Remember when you were really little Captain Black. Haha, you would take off all your clothing and be in your underwear and grab your blanket as cape calling yourself Captain Black like you were a pirate! Hahahahaha, that's so funny to remember!" My mom said embarrassing me even more than before because at that both Celestia and N were trying to hold in their laughter but looks like my mother was going to make me suffer more.

"Also, remember that time you were dressed as a girl by your sister. Wait I have a picture right here." Mom took out the picture that has burdened my life because people thought I was girl wearing boy clothing. "Here it is! Doesn't he look cute, Touya says he was being bullied then someone who looked just like N here showed up annd saved him from being bullied. Good thing because if their was a single scratch on my baby I would have sent them to hell!" My mom showed the picture of me in a dress and I groaned wondering why mom still kept that photo. Celestia was on the floor rolling in laughter saying "PRINCESS TOUYA" as she laughed at my shame. I lost all my manhood after mom showed that picture of me as a princess. N was shocked for some reason but I didn't know why he was so surprised it looked liked he's seen someone in that dress before.

Neo: Finally got this chapter done.

Touya: Why are you doing this to me? I'm not even a girl.

Celestia: ARE there anymore secrets Touya-Chan has kept hidden.

Neo: Yes, he does and they will have too review if they want more.

N: Wh do I have a feeling I'm still going to be my sister's slave?

Celestia: You bet your ass you are still going to be slave little brother.

Neo: Read and review and I'll make Touya-Chan wear a mini skirt and I know everybody wants that.

Touya: No I won't wear the mini skirt!

Neo: Review as we forcefully put him into the mini skirt people.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Forgotten memories

Neo: Like I'd neglect this story.

N: I thought you were going to.

Celestia: Like he'd do that to us.

Touya: What this chapter about anyway.

Neo: How N met Touya as a little kid, and mistook him as a princess in distress.

Touya: Why are you doing this to me?

Neo: No reason...On to the fic.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. I don't own Pokemon. I cheated the scan tron. I get so sexy on...You get the gist of what I'm saying right?

Flashback 7 years ago...

Touya was with his twin sister, Touko and they were playing dress up. Unfortunately. "Stop it sis! I don't want to play this stupid game!" The brunette yelled looking at his older sister in embarrassment and anger because of what he was forced to wear. What Touya was wearing was a dress that was pink and it included a bow for his hair.

"Oh come on Touya. Don't be like that and besides, you're practically already my sister in a boy's body!" The girl explained defending her reasons for putting her brother in the dress.

"I am not a Girl!" Touya yelled in a real high pitched voice, shocking Touko and making her nod. The brunette boy was blushing from how high was for a minute, and it made him unsure of himself. Touya was really angry with his twin sister for doing this to him. He was a boy, so shouldn't he be doing boy things like Baseball, Soccer, or hell there was a lot of guy things to do, but he **had** to play with his twin sister.

"You know not too upset you brother...but you look really cute." Touko said calmly making Touya walk out of the house and into the woods so he could take out his frustration on a tree or whatever six year old boys hit to vent their anger.

_'Shut up_ _Auth-!' _Touya was about to think almost breaking the fourth wall(That bitch better not ever not try that fucking shit again or I'm gonna make him get raped in this story. Sorry about that readers but I'm on edge because no one is taking me seriously anymore so my fourth wall is broken). Now that the crying baby is done why don't we go to another important character in this story.

Far away was a green haired boy swinging from branch to branch. The boy was about nine years old, and his name was Natural. Alongside this Poke-human came a girl with the brightest yellow eyes in the region, his older sister Galacia. Natural was really strong for a nine year old having lived with Pokemon. Galacia was even stronger, claiming dominance over a Darmanitan without tiring a single bit. Natural was playing with a baby Zoroa, when he heard the sound of crying with his incredible hearing. Galacia was standing there trying to wonder where the crying was coming from. It was too human to be a Pokemon.

"Yo, sis I'm going to check out that crying. While I'm gone will you gather some fruit for dinner!" Natural asked his older sister, who was already gathering fruit. So the green haired boy started to run to the source of the crying because it sounded like there were more people and the crying was getting louder.

"Hah! Come on Princess Touya, aren't you going to fight back!" A bully said as he kicked the brunette who was crying on the ground. (AN; Touya: Really why are you doing this to **me**. Author: Well...I don't know it's hot too me! I love writing this type of fandom it's easier than Yugioh!) Touya was crying on the ground when he felt more kicks to his stomach, and that ends up dirtying the pink frilly dress.

"S-stop it! That hurts!" The brunette said in a voice of pure pain and sadness as the bullies started to kick the little boy harder, while laughing sadistically at the youngster's pain and crying out.

"Um...Excuse me, but will you all please stop hurting that poor little girl," Said Natural who snuck up on the older kids. They were looking at him like he was crazy and then one of the older kids tried to punch Natural away but when his fist connected on the green haired boy's face, nothing happened in fact Natural was fine and the guy who punched him in the face grabbed his hand in pain. The green haired boy sighed in annoyance, looks like he was going to have to fight anyway.

"You Son of a Bitch! How the hell did you do that?" The first bully, the one who punched Natural in the face asked, demanding an answer. They all charged the green haired boy at once but they weren't even lucky in getting the first strike. Hell! They all got beaten up with Natural not breaking a sweat at all! Touya just stared wide eyed at his knight in shining armor. The brunette blushed when he realized he was staring at the boy(I don't know what's wrong with staring at him he is going to grow up to be sexy and Touya's going to fall for him. What's wrong? Stare all you want!).

"I know you're awake." The green haired boy said without even turning around to face the now shocked brunette. Then the green haired boy went top speed toward the brunette, who got shocked even more from how fast the older boy was.

"My name's Natural! What's yours little girl?" Natural said taking the brown haired younger boy's hand. Touya retorted with anger in his voice because he was not a girl(Theoretically).

"I'm a guy, Jerk! And by the way, my name is Touya!" Touya yelled at the green haired boy, who was unfazed by the display of emotion that the brunette was displaying to him. Natural was confused still because Touya was wearing a dress but he's a boy. What boy wears a dress?

"I have a question though, Why are you wearing that dress?" Natural asked with his eyes closed waiting for an answer, only to realize when he cracked his eyes open that brunette boy already started to run back home.

"Oh well. I'll ask him when I find his house. But what will my sister think...Naaahhh I wouldn't tell her she gets crazy around new people, and always tries to find a way to blackmail them so she can ruin their lives and as funny as that is it's still wrong. Still it is rather hilarious." Natural said as he walked back to his big sister talking to himself.

Neo: Good job guys and none of you tried to break the fourth wall which is still broken for my stories until I get over this sickening writers block!

Celestia: I haven't a single line in this chapter but I'm okay with that...for now.

Touya: You Bastard...You put me in dress! And you said in the Author's Note section that you enjoy me wearing that sick get up!

N: Well I found cute. You really live up to your reputation Princess Touya.

Touya: Shut up N!

Neo: The only one who get's to insult people here is Celestia and me. Now Touya I might make you get raped or worse I can scar you for life if I wanted to but I tried that in Dissidia with Cloud and Squall was on my ass so it failed I'm glad I made it out of that hell hole alive. Anyway, Read and Review! Sorry for updating late!


End file.
